Current variations in gas discharge tubes are a function of tube temperature, condition of the tube cathode, and the regulation of the power supply. Such current variations cause visually discernable variation in the illumination and affect useful tube longevity. Such tubes have not often been used in large colored sign displays, such as programmable scoreboards, to some extent at least because such use would require a relatively constant output, such that a programmed display of a single color appears uniform.